


caught in the sun

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, M/M, Sin angst no puedo vivir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Kise se inclina para besarle. Tan ligero y sutil que el aliento se le atora en la garganta y, por un momento, se le olvida respirar. Pero sólo es un sueño, el mismo de siempre.





	caught in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y Production I.G.
> 
> Escrito para la AoKiSpanishWeek del grupo AoKiLovers~ Día #4 angst prompt: Hallucination.

_Nuestros labios se tocan e inmediatamente se separan._

_Esto es una ilusión, la ilusión de siempre._

Yuya Matsushita/Hallucination

* * *

 

 caught in the sun

.

.

.

Kise se inclina para besarle. Tan ligero y sutil que el aliento se le atora en la garganta y, por un momento, se le olvida respirar. Solo cuándo se separan es cuándo se atreve a mirarlo, las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos dorados le encogen el corazón y le estrujan el alma.

_¿Cuándo cayó por alguien como Ryōta_ _?_

—No tienes que quedarte —sus ojos se cierran tan pronto susurra a su oído tan duras palabras. Pero sigue ahí, de pie, rodeando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Invadiéndolo lo más que puede hasta que no queda más espacio por llenar.

—Lo sé —no quiere irse, nunca, no podría hacerlo.

Mientras la lluvia cae afuera, Kise se aferra a sus labios como un si no hubiese un mañana. La habitación se llena de sonidos húmedos y no puede evitar pensar cuánto extrañó sus caricias.

Repite su nombre una y otra vez, incapaz de detenerse; grabando en su corazón su nombre, su voz, sus besos y todo de él. Con sus dedos traza la ruta de pecas casi imperceptibles, dibuja constelaciones en trozos de piel y el cosquilleo de sus dedos perdura hasta que cambia de ubicación.

Sus manos recorren su cabello y su cuello. No recuerda su vida antes de Kise Ryōta, o cómo vivía sin su calor, su aliento o su sonrisa. Se siente tan bien a su lado, como si la primavera se asomara a su ventana después de un crudo invierno. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, por fin se siente en casa.

.

.

.

Kise le sonríe, mientras su rostro se desvanece entre neblina. Sólo es un sueño, el mismo de siempre.


End file.
